


A Special New Year

by michelle1017



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle1017/pseuds/michelle1017
Summary: Patsy and Delia celebrate new year togetherPatsy has a surprise night planned for DeliaFluff and smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did start writing this on New Years Eve but then got a bit stuck with it, I have now managed to finish it. I don't think its much good but I have wanted to write something else for this pair as I love their pairing on Call the Midwife, I guess I could say writing this has kept me going until the new series so far. I just wanted it to be fluff and love between the two of them with smut mixed in.

Patsy was pacing the kitchen full of nerves, she had taken Delia on dates before but she just wanted tonight to be extra special. It was the first New Year they had, had off together and Patsy had it all planned. 

The nuns had all retired for compline, Barbara was out with Tom and Trixie and Nurse Crane were out on a delivery so there was nobody else around for the moment. Patsy stopped her pacing as she heard the familiar creak of the Nonnatus staircase. Delia casually walked into the kitchen to find her girlfriend. Patsy turned around and her breath caught as she raked her eyes over her girlfriend “wow” she whispered “you look amazing.”

“Are you saying I don’t usually?” Delia smirked 

Patsy wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist “well…” she uttered playfully

Delia smacked her playfully “maybe I should go and get changed then as you appear to be struggling with my beauty.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Delia kissed her softly “for the record you look pretty stunning yourself.”

Patsy glanced behind Delia just making sure they were still alone before pulling her even closer and capturing her lips with her own. It was Delia that eventually pulled away “as much as I don’t want to stop, if we don’t our plans for tonight may change” she paused “what are our plans by the way?”

“That would be telling” Patsy smirked. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Delia sat across the table from her girlfriend in a quiet corner of a local café, their feet touching under the table as they struggled to keep their love hidden. They ate and they talked with longing gazes between them, both of them wishing it could be more romantic but both of them fully aware they couldn’t show their feelings for one another to the public. 

As they finished their deserts Delia sighed leaving Patsy worried “you ok?”

“Yeah” Delia whispered “I just don’t ever want tonight to end, it’s so rare we have so much time alone together.”

“I know” Patsy had to resist so hard to reach over the table to take Delia’s hands “it won’t be like this forever.”

“I hope not.”

“Anyway tonight is not over yet” Patsy smiled.

“Oh really Miss Mount, what else do you have planned?”

Patsy laughed “that would be telling.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Patsy stopped them outside the Gateways club and took in Delia’s look of surprise “Pats, I didn’t think you wanted to come here.”

“I would do anything for you” she smiled “and I really just want to hold you in my arms and not have to hide you away.”

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

“Oh just a few times but I never get tired of hearing those words from you” she glanced around before slipping her hand into Delia’s and leading her inside “I love you too.”

Once inside Patsy pulled Delia close and wrapped her arms tightly around her. The brunette lay her head against Patsy’s chest and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. “I have waited so long to do this” Patsy whispered softly in Delia’s ear.

“Me too” Delia smiled as she pulled back slightly. She gazed into Patsy’s eyes before closing the gap between them and capturing her lips with her own. 

 

Over the evening they drank and they danced, neither of them wanting the evening to end as they enjoyed being together without having to hide. Patsy noticed the time “can I get you another drink before midnight?”

Delia held Patsy close “no, I just want to hold you.”

“Well I’m not going to argue with that.”

They held each other close and moved in time with the music until the countdown begun… 

Ten  
Nine  
Eight  
Seven  
Six  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One

Delia snaked her arm around the back of Patsy’s head and pulled her to her, their lips crashing together, the whole world around them disappearing as they were completely lost within one another. 

As they pulled apart their foreheads pressed together, lips centimetres apart, Delia whispered “Happy New Year Pats.”

Patsy smiled “Happy New Year Deels.”

They held each other a while longer until Delia pulled away a little “shall we go home?”

Patsy took Delia’s hand and led her outside, the streets were empty so Patsy took the chance to keep hold of Delia’s hand as they started walking. After a few minutes Delia stopped them “Pats, this isn’t the way home.”

“Trust me” Patsy smirked

She led Delia round the corner and stopped outside a hotel “welcome to your home for the night.”

“Seriously, are we staying here?”

Patsy smiled “I wanted it to be special and I wanted one night completely alone with you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Patsy walked over to the desk to check in “I have a room booked under Mount.”

The gentleman smiled and shuffled a few pieces of paper before looking between Patsy and Delia “Oh… I am very sorry Miss Mount there appears to have been an error and you have been allocated a double room.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, after all it is just for one night” she turned to Delia and smirked slightly “we can manage for one night can’t we?”

Delia had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes “Oh I’m sure we can.”

 

They were given the key and Patsy picked up the bag she had dropped off earlier with everything they would need, nobody would ever accuse Patsy Mount of not planning everything to the last minute, and they giggled all the way up to the room.

As the door closed behind them Patsy pulled Delia to her and kissed her softly “I want you so much.”

“Well luckily for you I am all yours.”

Patsy smiled as she slid Delia’s dress up her body and pulled it over her head letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over the brunette’s soft skin and cupped her breasts. Delia moaned at the touch and quickly found Patsy’s lips. The kiss was hard and full of passion, Patsy broke her lips from Delia’s and trailed a line of kisses to Delia’s neck. She could feel Delia’s body trembling as she reached round and unhooked her bra quickly freeing her of it. Patsy took in the sight before her grasping softly, she would never get tired of seeing Delia like this. Patsy looked up and met Delia’s eyes, instantly seeing the want in her eyes.

Patsy reached up and covered Delia’s breast with her hand. Delia gasped spurring Patsy on as the red head placed a tender kiss on her other breast. The brunette’s hands shot up and tangled in Patsy’s hair, tugging slightly. Patsy ran her tongue over Delia’s nipple, sucking gently as her hand squeezed the other.  
“Oh Pats” Delia gasped helplessly, wrapping her arm around her head. Patsy repeated the action wanting to make Delia feel incredible but it was over to quickly as Delia pushed Patsy back onto the bed and pulled her dress over her head. 

Delia planted soft kisses over her girlfriend’s neck and shoulder. The redhead bit her bottom lip as Delia sucked on her pulse point and she felt her hands cup her bra-covered breasts. Delia came back up to kiss Patsy deeply, sucking on her lower lip. Patsy moaned and pulled Delia impossibly closer. She was so lost in the kiss she didn’t feel Delia take her bra off until she felt hands on her breasts. 

Delia followed an invisible trail as she kissed down Patsy’s chin to her neck, to the valley between her breasts. Patsy could feel the brunette’s breath against her skin and closed her eyes as she felt Delia’s lips on her skin. “You are gorgeous” Delia whispered before swirling her tongue around Patsy’s nipple. She played with her girlfriends nipples as her hand slid over her body and cupped her through the fabric of her knickers.

“Oh” Patsy gasped

Delia quickly removed Patsy’s knickers before easing herself back on top of the red head, skin on skin. The brunette kissed the red head softly as her hand slipped over her stomach and between her legs. Delia stroked Patsy gently with two fingers, Patsy gripped on Delia’s shoulders as she found her clit. Delia gasped as Patsy rocked beneath her, she buried her face in Patsy’s neck, slowly making her way down to her breasts, wrapping her mouth over one of them. She entered Patsy with two fingers the same time she sucked her nipple. 

Patsy’s hips moved in time with her girlfriend’s strokes “Oh Deels” Patsy gasped as Delia used her thumb to stroke her clit as she pushed harder inside of her.  
Delia curled her fingers inside Patsy “Deels… I’m” the redhead gasped, her fingers digging into Delia’s skin. Delia curled her fingers once more pushing Patsy over the edge. Patsy’s whole body was trembling as Delia slowly moved her fingers helping her girlfriend down from her high. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around Delia and pulled her down to her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss until Patsy flipped them over so she was laying on top of her girlfriend. 

Patsy leant down and kissed Delia passionately causing the brunette to moan as she wrapped her arms tightly around her. Patsy trailed kisses down the brunette’s neck and across her chest until she reached her nipples. The redhead swirled her tongue around one nipple making it harden instantly. Delia pushed her body towards Patsy’s “Pats… I need you.”

Patsy could see the need in Delia’s eyes and slowly slid her underwear down, throwing them out of the way before slipping two fingers inside of her enjoying watching Delia come undone beneath her. “Patsy kiss me” Delia gasped.

Patsy pressed her lips to Delia’s, their tongues crashing together as Patsy pushed her fingers inside her girlfriend deeper, her thumb rubbing over her sensitive bundle of nerves driving Delia insane “Pats” she gasped. 

Patsy curled her fingers inside Delia once, twice and then again pushing the brunette over the edge. Her whole body was trembling as her orgasm washed over her. Patsy slowly moved her fingers inside her girlfriend bringing her down from her high. 

Delia pulled Patsy close to her and kissed her softly “well that was the best start to a new year.”

Patsy laughed softly “oh it definitely was.”

“I love you Patsy Mount, thank you for making tonight special.”

“I love you to Delia Busby.”


End file.
